


Shell Cottage

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of sex, Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Barebacking, Black Panties, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Horny Bill, Horny Harry, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Napping, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Stripping, Top Bill, Voyeurism, possessive bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stays with Bill and Fleur for a few days. During that time, Bill and Fleur have a fight and so Bill turns to Harry for comfort.<br/>Set during DH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shell Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Harry was wandering across the beach, looking thoughtfully at the sea. Ron, Hermione and he have been staying for 36 hours at Shell Cottage now. And tomorrow they would leave again. The black-haired boy walked past Dobby’s grave looking for a good spot to sit down and think when he saw Bill sitting in the sand. The redhead was staring at the sea as well, looking grim. Harry studied him silently:

  
Bill was a very handsome man, tall and physically strong, but not overly muscular. He was wiry built and had a handsome face. His long red hair was bound together in a ponytail, so that Harry could see the earring Bill was wearing: a single fang dangling from his ear. Together with Bill’s dragon hide boots and rock star clothes, he made a breathtaking picture. And the scars in his face made him look somewhat dangerous. Harry couldn’t deny that he was very much attracted to the older man.

  
_‘Too bad he only got eyes for Fleur...’_

  
Harry walked over to Bill and asked:

  
“Bill? Are you okay? “

  
Bill’s head spun around. He gave Harry a strained smile.

  
“Yeah. Everything’s fine. “

  
Harry sat down next to the oldest Weasley.

  
“I’m sorry if we are a bother. We just needed a safe place. We’ll go tomorrow. “

  
The redhead shook his head.

  
“No. You’re not a bother. It’s... Fleur and I just have some problems right now. The situation isn’t exactly easy. For none of us. “

  
“Is there anything I can do to help? “ Harry asked.

  
Bill gave Harry a small smile.

  
“That is really nice of you. But we’ll make it. Don’t worry. “

For the next few hours, Bill and Harry sat there talking about every topic that came into their minds. Not only did they get to know each other better and got mentally and emotionally closer, but they also got physically closer: While they had over one feet of space between them at the beginning, their arms and legs were touching now.

Eventually, Harry decided to make a small move and placed his head on Bill’s shoulder. The older man didn’t react except for adjusting, so that Harry’s head was lying more comfortably and Bill was leaning slightly into the smaller boy.

Soon their conversation went from their plans for a future after the war to more intimate topics.

  
“So have you only ever been with Fleur? I mean sexually? “

  
Bill chuckled.

  
“Merlin no. In school and in the first few years as curse breaker, I had some wild years. You know, partying, drinking, and sleeping around. “

  
Harry nodded understandingly.

  
“Enjoying your life. “

  
Bill grinned.

  
“Exactly. What about you? Any girls you fancy? “

  
“Girls don’t really do it for me. “

“Guys then? “

  
“I don’t know. There have been some guys I could have settled down with, but I never really wanted a stable relationship... I was sleeping around too. You know just... “

  
“Enjoying life. “ Bill finished.

  
Harry smiled.

  
“Yeah. To be honest, I slept with some of your brothers. “

  
Bill wasn’t surprised.

  
“I know. Charlie and I are really close. We know everything about each other. But you said ‘brothers’ as in more than one, so I assume you slept with Ron as well? I mean he’s your best mate, so experimenting with him would be obvious. “

  
“Yeah, I slept with Ron too. But it wasn’t really experimenting, though. At least not on my part. I did it with the twins as well. “

  
“Both at the same time? “ Bill asked.

  
“Yeah. Does that bother you? “

  
The older man laughed.

  
“Definitely not. I once had a threesome with twins too. They were gorgeous. Even though... The twins I slept with had different equipment than my brothers. “

  
Harry chuckled.

  
“Speaking of experimenting... Have you ever... You know experimented with another guy? “

  
Bill nodded.

  
“Yeah. In Hogwarts, I shared my dorm with a gay guy. And well... We had a few amazing nights. “

  
“Did you like it? “

  
“Yeah. He felt bloody amazing around me. I kind of missed tits though when I fucked him. “

  
Harry laughed.

  
“He always wore women’s underwear. That was a real turn on. Have you ever worn women’s underwear? “ the older man added.

  
The boy-who-lived shook his head.

  
“No. Though... It sounds kind of appealing. I just don’t know where I would get woman’s underwear. “

  
“If you really want it, I could... No, forget it. “

  
Harry sat up looking at Bill.

  
“Tell me. Please. “

  
“There is a transfiguration spell that would change your underwear. I could cast it on you. Only if you really want it though. “

  
The black-haired young man winked at Bill.

  
“If you want to get me out of my pants you just need to say it. “

  
The redhead laughed.

  
“There is no need for you to get naked. I can cast it anyway. Your underwear just needs to peak out a bit. “

  
Harry stood up and pulled at his black boxer shorts until they were peaking out over his jeans. Bill swished his wand in a complex pattern, casting the spell nonverbally. After a few seconds, it was done and Harry’s underwear was changed. The younger boy shifted thoughtfully.

  
“Feels interesting. Very soft. I like it. What do you say? “

  
Bill didn’t hear Harry’s voice. He was staring transfixed at the small bit of the black lace panties that was visible. Bill’s mind was running, imagining how Harry’s perfect ass would look, dressed only in his new panties. Knowingly, the boy-who-lived grinned and shook his butt lightly into Bill’s face. The older man’s face was burning and his cock twitching and hardening. Instinctively, Bill grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him closer.

  
The younger boy yelped shocked as he fell into Bill’s lap, but the sound was quickly cut off by the stronger man’s chapped lips on his own. Harry shifted in the older man’s lap, turning to face Bill fully with his legs wrapped around Bill’s waist and his arms around his neck. Meanwhile, Bill’s hands were resting on Harry’s hips. Quickly, Bill pried Harry’s mouth open, slipping his tongue inside and after a short, but intense, battle for dominance Harry surrendered to Bill, letting the older man explore his mouth.

They snogged for a while, until Bill broke the kiss, mouth hovering over Harry’s.

  
“We shouldn’t be doing this. “

“No, we shouldn’t. “ Harry whispered.

  
Their lips crashed again and they clawed frantically at each other’s clothes. Harry got rid of Bill’s shirt, exposing a hairless and fit, but thin and pale torso. A part of Bill’s upper body was covered by a tattoo: A complex and aesthetically pleasing pattern of geometrical shapes. Harry traced the lines of the tattoo with his fingers.

  
“Undress for me. Show me how beautiful you are princess. “ Bill murmured huskily.

  
Harry was surprised by the nickname, but he loved it. It made Harry feel warm and fuzzy inside. While the black-haired guy stood up, Bill charmed his pants and underwear off, freeing his half-hard dick. The older man stroked himself to hardness lazily as he watched Harry undressing himself slowly:

  
The green-eyed beauty grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up carefully, revealing inch after inch of deliciously smooth and perfect pale skin with the hint of a tan. Harry exposed his nipples, two pink nubs, erect and contrasting to his fair skin. The boy-who-lived threw his shirt aside carelessly and turned around. He opened his pants and slowly slid them down. Bill followed his every movement, watching amazed how Harry’s firm, panty clad butt was revealed and how the pair of trousers slid down his tantalizingly long legs. The black-haired boy kicked the piece of fabric off and was about to pull down his panties too, when Bill said:

  
“Leave them on, princess. “

  
Harry was surprised but nodded and complied. Bill sat up properly. Harry noticed that he had a lovely dick: about 7.5 inches long, average thickness and curved upwards. The tip of his erection was pink and leaking clear drops of pre-cum.

  
“Come here gorgeous. “

  
Harry straddled Bill, the redhead’s erection nestled against his barely covered butt. Bill started to run his hands over Harry’s divine body.

  
“Good girl. So obedient. Such a beautiful girl. My girl. “

  
The redhead leaned forward to suck at Harry’s nipples. When both of them were puffy and sensitive Bill moved upwards, murmuring into his lover’s skin:

  
“You have such nice titties. I could suck them all night long. Beautiful girl. “

  
Bill claimed Harry’s lips again, kissing him shortly, but very sweetly.

  
“Whose girl are you? “

  
“Yours. I’m your girl. “

  
Harry’s voice sounded breathless. The older man smiled.

  
“That’s right. You’re mine. And what a pretty sight you are. “

  
The two started to make out again, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. After a few minutes, Bill interrupted the kiss again and he smirked when he saw how Harry looked: disheveled hair, flushed cheeks and gleaming eyes. The younger one’s pink, plumb lips were swollen from kissing. In other words: Harry looked like he was proper fucked and they didn’t even get started yet. Bill ran his thumb gently over Harry’s bottom lip and whispered:

  
“Can you show me what else these gorgeous lips of yours can do? “

  
Harry nodded eagerly and scooted down, until he kneeled between Bill’s legs. The younger man lapped at Bill’s cock, tasting the bitter sweetness of his pre-cum. Harry wrapped his lips around the erection, swirling his tongue around the head. Enthusiastically, he moved his head up and down, sucking Bill off skillfully.

  
The older man panted harshly. The blowjob je just received was one of the best he ever had.

  
“Merlin, it’s like you were made for sucking cock. “

  
The black-haired guy looked up at that: Piercing, green eyes, burning with lust and desire were staring straight into Bill’s clear blue eyes. The older man wanted to throw back his head, moaning out his pleasure for all world to hear. But he couldn’t. Harry’s eyes held him captive, even as the younger one deep throated Bill easily, not breaking eye contact.

  
Eventually, Bill woke up from his daze. He caressed Harry’s cheek.

  
“You look so beautiful like that. So gorgeous with your lips around my dick. My gorgeous little girl. “

  
The redhead pulled Harry up. They kissed shortly, before Bill turned Harry around and guided him into his lap again. Wandlessly and wordlessly, Harry cast a lubrication charm and a stretching charm at himself. He didn’t want to waste time with preparation, but knew that he couldn’t go entirely without. Bill sneaked two fingers past Harry’s panties, plunging them into Harry. The redhead moaned.

  
“Fuck... You’re so wet for me, princess. So wet and open for me, ready to take my cock. My perfect girl. My perfect, wet and tight girl. “

  
Bill pulled the panties to one side to have easy access to Harry’s hole but he didn’t pull that black fabric off. He wanted to fuck Harry in those panties. The older man lifted Harry a bit and the boy-who-lived sat down on his erection. Both males groaned as their bodies became one.

  
“You feel bloody amazing, princess. Like you were made to ride my dick. I love being inside you, stretching you open baby. “

  
Harry just moaned. The stretch of Bill inside him rendered him speechless. The green-eyed wizard leaned back against Bill, the back of his head lying on Bill’s shoulder as his hips started to move. Harry rocked his hips slightly, trying to find his prostate. Once he found it, Harry started to move properly, rocking their bodies together, fucking himself with Bill’s cock.

  
The redhead felt only bliss. Every time his hard cock was swallowed by Harry’s tight and willing body, his blood boiled and his toes curled as pleasure consumed him. Harry’s twitching and velvety walls were clinging to Bill’s erection, caressing it in all the right ways. The older man moaned and grunted, whispering soft words into Harry’s ear. Bill praised his lover for being “such a gorgeous, tight girl”.

  
Meanwhile, Harry mewled every time his prostate was massaged by the head of Bill’s throbbing cock. The stretch, the feeling of fullness made Harry feel like there was a blazing fire in his belly. The boy-who-lived felt pure bliss and happiness as Bill made him feel so loved, so wanted and so taken care of. Every word of praise leaving Bill’s mouth went straight to Harry’s groin, arousing him. Every time Bill called him _‘princess’_ or _‘my girl’_ Harry rode him faster, wanting to make this union as pleasurably as possible for both of them.

The two males rocked against each other for over half an hour before heat started to bubble in Harry’s stomach. Without having touched his dick at all, Harry came. He cried out Bill’s name as he shot his cum all over his torso. His walls tightened around his lover’s dick, triggering his orgasm as well. With a groan Bill released his semen inside Harry.

  
Bill’s twitching cock softened inside Harry as they lay down in the sand, Bill underneath and inside Harry. Blissfully and satisfied the two males fell asleep, embracing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Only one story left now.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	2. Just an ordinary day of fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bill's and Harry's third anniversary and they both took the day off. Now they're fucking the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Sometimes relationships just don’t work out. No matter whether they are romantic, platonic or even professional ones. In some cases it’s not meant to be and no one can change that.

One of these cases was the marriage of Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur. They always had a few problems, but they were small and both of them could easily live with them. But after Bill slept with Harry it just got worse. It wasn’t that their problems became worse. They just bothered Bill more and more with every passing day:

  
Bill realized that he and Fleur had nothing in common at all. Where he loved Quidditch, clubbing and adventures, she loved Muggle golf, balls and evenings spent at home with a cup of tea. Bill joked around all the time, loving it to laugh and to make other people laugh, but Fleur always acted proper and posh, wanting to gossip. Bill's definition of a great vacation was lying on a beach, tanning in the hot sun and swimming, going deep diving, cliff diving and exploring caves. His wife wanted to spend two weeks in Paris, going shopping and drinking coffee. And while Bill did not need much money to be happy (one of the advantages of growing up in a poor family); Fleur liked having money to buy fancy things. But their sex life was also a problem:

  
Fleur only liked vanilla sex. And while there was nothing wrong with vanilla sex occasionally for Bill, he craved more. He wanted wild sex, hard sex and sex at weird places. He wanted to make his lover scream out in pleasure, blood boiling with lust, but all he ever got from Fleur were soft sighs, almost as if she was bored. Bill craved excitement in his life. But Fleur just was not able to give him that.

  
The last straw for their relationship came after the war. Bill lost his brother and could hardly cope with this loss. After all, the Weasleys were always a close family. Still, he helped taking care of his younger siblings and his parents. But Fleur… She meant well and she tried her best to comfort Bill. But she never had to experience such loss and didn’t really know how Bill and his family felt.   
So, shortly after the war the two of them sat down and talked about it. They both realized that they were too different to have a nice, functioning marriage and that they both deserved more. Amicably, they separated and got divorced. Fleur moved back to France, where she met someone new a few months later.

  
Meanwhile, Bill got a nice flat in Muggle London. He started to work for Gringotts again and when he told his family about the divorce, they were all sad, but Bill suspected that some were also secretly relieved. By the time, Bill got settled in his life again, he started to pursue the person he couldn’t get out of his head for many months now: Harry. It was December when Bill finally asked Harry out. Obviously, the younger wizard said yes.

  
For their first date, Bill took Harry ice skating. The younger one never did that before, so he stumbled and fell down a lot, but they had both a lot of fun. And Bill couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry, the whole time. With his cheeks and nose red from the cold as well as his happy grin and shining eyes, Harry was the most beautiful person that Bill has ever seen. And with the sweet kiss they shared at the end, it was a perfect date. Harry was obviously willing to go with Bill to have sex, but the Weasley man wanted to date Harry properly, without moving into his bed too fast, no matter how much he wanted to have sex with Harry.

  
So, they waited. Date followed after date. Every time Harry got flowers and chocolates and other small gifts. With every date the two men got closer and closer, so by the time they went onto their seventh date two weeks later, Bill was already in love with Harry, who reciprocated his feelings. And when Harry wanted to go to Bill's place, Bill agreed. Their first time as boyfriends was amazing. It was everything Bill wanted or needed.

  
Two years have passed since then and Bill and Harry were still as much in love as back then. Both had successful jobs (Harry was an Auror and Bill a freelancing curse breaker) and they moved together. The two men truly were perfect for each other. Bill was spoiling his perfect boyfriend, bringing him flowers every day and giving him gifts they could enjoy both: panties, lingerie or sex toys were usual gifts Harry got from Bill. Furthermore, their sex life was as amazing as ever. Harry and Bill had loads of sex, always trying something new and it never got old or boring.

  
The thing Bill enjoyed the most about their relationship (apart from the phenomenal sex) was the domesticity of living with Harry: Cooking together, lazy mornings with breakfast in bed and cuddling watching TV. Having these lazy, calm moments with Harry was much better for Bill than it had been with Fleur. Because with Harry these moments were only a small part of it, as Harry brought a lot of excitement into Bill's life.

  
Bill's and Harry's favorite days were the days they both didn’t have to go to work. These days were rare, since they both had jobs that demanded their attentions no matter whether it was the weekend or a holiday. But when they had one of those days, all they did was shagging. One of those days, coincidentally fell upon their third anniversary.

* * *

On the morning of their third anniversary, Harry was the first one to wake. Blinking, he looked at the alarm clock on Bill's bedside drawer, which said: 9.04 am. Carefully, Harry rolled out of his boyfriend's arms. Quickly and quietly, he sneaked into the bathroom, emptying his bladder and taking his daily dose of contraceptive potion. Then Harry went back into the bedroom. He grinned when he saw that Bill was lying on his back, arms and legs spread like a starfish. Furthermore, Harry could see his boyfriend's morning wood tenting the blanket. Harry grinned mischievously. He carefully pulled the blanket away, revealing his boyfriend's naked body. Both Harry and Bill rarely wore clothes in their flat when they were alone. Nakedness made some things easier.   
Harry crawled onto the bed, between his boyfriend's legs. Slowly, he grabbed his erection and stroked it a few times, until it was completely hard. Then Harry leaned forward, mouthing at his boyfriend's heavy balls. Slowly, he moved upwards, kissing the shaft, tongue darting out. When Harry reached the tip, he dragged his tongue across it, making Bill's cock twitch. Harry checked if he was waking up (he wasn’t) before wrapping his lips around it. Teasingly slow, he moved his head up and down for a few times. Then Harry moved down completely, deepthroating Bill, until his nose was pressed against Bill's hipbones. And that's when Bill woke up.

  
At first, Bill was floating in a state between dreaming and reality. He smiled and moaned softly, as his dick was pleasured. A few moments later, Bill jolted awake completely as his brain registered that a soft, warm mouth was around his hard cock. After Bill's eyes got used to the brightness, he looked down. The redhead smirked, dick twitching, as he saw his boyfriend between his legs, gorgeous lips around his dick. Bill lifted his hand, gently running it through Harry's long, black hair. Ever since they started dating, Harry wore his hair longer. His soft, black hair was now reaching down to his shoulders, curling slightly, making Harry look more feminine. In Bill's eyes, his beautiful boyfriend was even more beautiful with his hairstyle.

  
"Good morning, princess." the redhead murmured huskily.

  
Harry hummed around his dick as a greeting. Bill let his head fall back again, enjoying Harry's talented mouth on his erection. The redhead let Harry suck him off for a few minutes, moaning and burying his hand in Harry's hair. Eventually, Bill moaned:

  
"Come up here, love."

  
The black-haired male let go of his boyfriend's cock with an audible pop and crawled up Bill’s body, until he was straddling his boyfriend. Bill’s dick was nestled in the cleft of Harry’s warm, firm ass, while the redhead grinned up at him.

  
“Hey there. “ Harry said.

  
“You can wake me up like that every day, baby. “

  
Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss Bill.

  
“Happy anniversary. “

  
“Happy anniversary. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have such a beautiful girl. “

  
The boy-who-lived preened. He enjoyed it when Bill called him princess and baby, because that made him feel loved. And he enjoyed being called Bill’s beautiful girl. It made Harry feel more self-confidant. Harry reached for the lube, before slicking up his boyfriend’s cock. Then Harry lowered himself onto the dick, until Bill’s balls were pressed against his ass. He started to move immediately, as Harry was still stretched from the evening before.

  
Bill grabbed his boyfriend’s hips as he was ridden. Harry moved slowly, almost lazily, with rocking motions. But that was enough: Bill never managed to last long in the mornings, especially not with his boyfriend riding him.

  
They continued like that for a few minutes, Harry bracing himself with his hands on his boyfriend’s chest, until they came. Harry grabbed his cock shakily as he felt heat bubbling in his stomach and soon he came with a soft groan, coming all over his hand and Bill's abs. Harry’s constricting walls made Bill’s hips buck up, thrusting into Harry, as he tumbled over the edge too.   
Exhaustedly, Harry collapsed on top of his boyfriend, whose softening cock slipped out of him, followed by some cum.

  
“Can you give me my plug? “ Harry asked tiredly.

  
Bill grabbed Harry’s [favorite butt plug](https://www.amazon.de/Rapture-Stainless-Steel-crystal-SCT14/dp/B00NNSYB3S) from his bedside drawer and handed it to his boyfriend: Stainless, shiny steel and shaped like a drop, Harry’s favored butt plug had a huge and real sapphire at the base. When Bill and Harry were browsing the Muggle online shops for sex toys, Harry fell instantly in love with this butt plug. But it was very expensive, so they did not buy it. In the end, Bill wasn’t able to deny his beautiful girl something, so the redhead bought it for Harry as gift for their second anniversary. It was not especially thick or big, as its only purpose was to keep Bill’s cum inside his boyfriend, but Harry still loved it inside him.  
After they cuddled for a bit, Bill carefully lifted Harry off him. He cleaned them from Harry's dried cum, before getting up. Kissing Harry's forehead he said:

  
"I'm going to make us breakfast, okay?"

  
Harry hummed sleepily. Bill kissed him on the lips shortly and then went into the kitchen.

* * *

When Bill returned fifteen minutes later with breakfast in bed, Harry was sitting up in bed, waiting for his boyfriend. Bill sat down next to him, placing a tray with food between them. While they ate, the two men were talking softly, always touching each other in one way or the other. And after Bill was done feeding Harry pieces of fruit, the black-haired man asked:

  
"Gifts?"

  
"Gifts." Bill confirmed.

  
Every time they exchanged gifts, Bill and Harry had the tradition of giving each other two gifts: a proper, serious one and a gag gift, which were most of the time dirty. Harry reached behind him and got two boxes out from under the bed.

  
"You first." Harry said smiling as he handed Bill the boxes.

  
Bill took them gently and opened the gag gift first. The first thing he pulled out was a game. When Bill read the name, he laughed:

  
"Sexy truth or dare? We'll have to try that out soon. "

  
Harry grinned.

  
"Can't wait."

  
There was another part to his gag gift and when Bill grabbed it blindly out of the box, he had to laugh loudly: His second gag gift were two fake boobs, made out of plastic, each was as big as Bill's palm.

  
"[Stress boobs.](http://www.tackytreasures.com/images/ttrs/ttrs2007-stressboobs_1027.jpg) If you are stressed just squeeze them. " Harry explained grinning.

  
Bill just laughed harder and when he calmed down he had tears in his eyes.

  
"Oh, Merlin! This is awesome. "

  
Harry chuckled.

  
"I'm glad you like it."

  
He nudged his boyfriend.

  
"Now open the other one."

  
Bill slowly unwrapped his 'real' gifts and revealed a small rectangular black box. When he opened it, Bill's eyes widened. Carefully, he grabbed his gift, unable to process what he had in his hands: Two tickets for the Quidditch World Cup finale next year in Liechtenstein.

  
"How did you get these?" he whispered.

  
"Viktor Krum owed me a favor. He got them for me. "

  
"This is amazing. You are amazing. "

  
The redhead pulled his boyfriend into a long, loving snog and when they broke apart, Harry was beaming. He was happy that Bill liked his gift so much.

  
"Your turn." Bill said smiling.

  
Just like his boyfriend, Harry opened the gag gift first. It was a small wooden box that was enchanted to be bigger on the inside. And inside, Harry found dozens of lube bottles. There was also a slip of paper that said: Bill Weasley's Every Flavored Lube.

  
"Did you make these yourself?" Harry asked.

  
Bill nodded and grinned as Harry looked through the different flavors. There were the usual kinds of flavored lube like strawberry, cherry or peppermint. But also exotic ones like grapefruit, toffee and spinach. Laughing, Harry picked up one bottle, filled with white lubricant.

  
"Cum flavored lube? Does it taste like cum in general or your cum? " Harry asked his boyfriend.

  
Bill smirked.

  
"My cum. Since I know how much you love its taste. "

  
Harry blushed and stuck his tongue out at Bill.

  
"That is a great gift, though. Thank you. I can't wait to try some of those. "

  
"Me neither." Bill replied grinning.

  
The redhead watched his boyfriend closely as he unwrapped his second gift. Bill was not sure how Harry would react, but he hoped that Harry would like it. When Harry saw his gift his breath hitched.

  
"Bill..." he whispered.

  
"Do you like it?"

  
Harry stared transfixed at his gift: a thin golden necklace, with a pendant made out of a ruby in the form of a single lion, standing on his hind legs. The same lion, Godric Gryffindor used as his symbol.

  
"I love it. It is beautiful. "

  
Finally, Harry looked at Bill, whose heart skipped a beat when he saw his boyfriend's green shine with unconditional love and adoration. Carefully, Harry held the necklace towards Bill.

  
"Would you?"

  
"Of course, my love. Turn around. "

  
Bill grabbed the necklace and carefully put it around his boyfriend's neck. When he closed the necklace's clasp, Bill kissed Harry's neck, murmuring:

  
"Only the best for my favorite girl."

  
Harry turned back around.

  
"How does it look?" he asked insecurely.

  
The golden necklace and the pendant with its vibrant red looked incredible against Harry's light, yet slightly tanned, skin.

  
"You are gorgeous, princess." Bill replied sincerely.

  
The redhead absolutely adored the way Harry's face lit up every time he was complimented with a faint blush gracing his cheeks. Bill caressed his boyfriend's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Quickly, the innocent, chaste kiss became hot and passionate. Hurriedly, they put their gifts down onto the floor (except for Harry’s necklace; which remained on his neck); before Harry was pushed onto his back and Bill pounced on top of him. They started to snog passionately, Bill’s hands wandering over Harry’s slim, yet curvy body. Both men quickly became hard again and Harry whined when Bill grinded his erection against Harry’s.

  
“So gorgeous. “ Bill muttered, before attacking Harry’s neck.

  
While he started to suck hickeys into Harry’s soft skin, their hips were moving frantically. The two boyfriends were humping each other furiously, hard cocks rubbing against each other.

  
Bill poured a small amount of their unflavored lube into his hand, before wrapping it around both of their cocks. The redhead just kept his hand there as they both fucked into it. Harry tangled his hands in Bill’s rather long red hair and pulled his boyfriend into another kiss. Panting, they intertwined their tongues, while chasing their orgasms.

  
A few minutes later, they came simultaneously, something that happened quite often as they knew the other’s body almost better than their own. As they tumbled over the edge together, they spurted cum all over Harry’s flat stomach. Bill grunted and Harry mewled, sounds of pleasure blending together as their cum mixed on Harry’s body.

  
Breathing heavily, Bill collapsed next to his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms. After getting rid of the mess they made on his body, Harry snuggled into his boyfriend. For a few minutes they were dozing together, before Harry murmured:

  
“Let’s get up. We can’t spend the whole day in bed. “

  
Bill chuckled.

  
“Where is the difference between lying in bed and lying on the couch? Let’s just stay here. “

  
“If we’re getting out of bed, I’m gonna put on some panties. “

  
Grinning, Bill kissed his boyfriend and murmured:

  
“You devious little minx. You know how to get me. “

  
Harry laughed and got out of bed, giving Bill a nice view on his ass. The black-haired male opened his closet, looking thoughtfully at his collection of panties and lingerie.

  
“What do you think I should wear? “

  
Bill hummed and got up as well. He walked to Harry, pressing his body against the backside of Harry’s smaller one. Kissing his boyfriend’s neck and the hickeys he placed there, the redhead replied:

  
“You look gorgeous no matter what you wear baby. “

  
Harry smiled, blushing slightly.

  
“Thank you. “

  
Unwillingly, Bill stepped away from Harry’s warm, inviting body and said:

  
“I’m going to bring the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Are you coming into the living room? “

  
Harry nodded.

  
“As soon as I picked something out. “

  
After Bill left the room, Harry eventually decided on one of his favorite kind of panties: a [sexy lace thong panty](https://www.victoriassecret.com/de/panties/thongs-and-v-strings/lace-thong-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=268085&CatalogueType=OLS) in a beautiful shape of deep blue. Bill got this pair of panties as gift when Harry graduated from Auror training school. Quickly, Harry put them on, enjoying the feeling of soft fabric on his body. For a moment, he also debated whether he should wear stockings or not. Then he shook his head, putting them back into the drawer.

  
 _‘Maybe later.’_  
Humming happily, Harry went into the living room. Bill entered the room in the same moment, eyes widening as his cock quickly hardened at that sight. Growling, Bill quickly crossed the room, pulling Harry into him. The redhead’s half-hard cock was pressed against the younger man’s stomach. Bill's hands rested on Harry’s hips, directly above the lace panties.

  
“I love these panties on you. “ Bill admitted.

  
After kissing Harry shortly, he turned him around and bent him over the armrest of their couch. Bill growled again. Bent over like this, Harry’s ass cheeks were spread automatically and Bill could see everything: Between the two firm cheeks, the blue fabric of the panty barely covered anything. Bill could also see the base of the butt plug inside Harry. He had to chuckle when he saw that the blue of Harry’s panties matched the blue of the sapphire on his butt plug.   
The older man didn’t bother with pulling the panties off. He just shoved them aside a bit, before grabbing the base of the plug. Bill twisted it a few times, pressing the butt plug against Harry’s prostate and made Harry moan. Impatiently, he then pulled out the plug and put it next to them, before grabbing his erection and thrusting into Harry. The younger man was well-stretched from wearing the butt plug all the time and Bill’s cum from their wake up round was a good substitute for lube, so Bill slid into his boyfriend easily.

  
Their coupling was dirty as Bill fucked his boyfriend hard and fast, balls slapping against Harry’s firm ass. Bill assaulted Harry’s sweet spot relentlessly with his dick and he had Harry soon scream in pleasure as the younger man pushed back his ass with every thrust. Then Bill grabbed a fistful of Harry’s black hair and pulled roughly at it, forcing Harry to arch his back.

  
“Tell me you want it. “ Bill murmured huskily into his boyfriend’s ear.

  
Harry moaned. Every time Bill fucked him like that he felt so deliciously debauched. He felt filthy in an arousing and good way. When Bill fucked him like this, Harry was not his boyfriend to him: In moments like this, Harry was only a tight hole for Bill to fuck and use as he pleased. And that thought turned Harry on immensely.

  
“I want it! I want it so much! “ Harry exclaimed, his voice distorted with pleasure.

  
“What do you want? “

  
“Your dick! I want your dick! Fuck... I need it. “

  
Spurred on by Harry’s words, Bill fucked him even harder. After a few powerful thrusts, Harry came. As he came into his panties, he screamed out his boyfriend’s name, his inner walls tightening around Bill, which intensified his pleasure. Slamming himself a few more times into Harry, Bill came too. For a moment, he could only see a bright white light as his orgasm crashed with an enormous intensity into him.

  
Panting harshly, they stayed like this for a while: Harry bent over the couch and Bill on top of him, chest pressed against his back. Eventually, Bill eased out of Harry, before sliding his butt plug into Harry’s puffy hole again. When Harry got into a standing position, he grimaced.

  
“You fucked me so good, I came in my panties. “ he complained.

  
Bill laughed.

  
“Sorry love. “ he said, sounding not sorry at all.

  
Quickly, Harry threw his soiled panties into the hamper and got an equally sexy pair of [pink lace panties,](https://www.victoriassecret.com/de/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/lace-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=235510&CatalogueType=OLS) which only covered the top halves of Harry’s ass cheeks, before plopping down on their couch next to Bill.

  
“Want to watch some telly? “ Bill asked.

  
Harry nodded and switched their TV on. Then they snuggled into each other: Bill was on his back, while Harry was on his side, cuddled between the couch’s backrest and his boyfriend’s side with his head and right hand on Bill’s strong chest. Bill also covered them with a blanket. While their flat was warm and he felt quite heated from their fucking, it was still December and Bill didn’t want to risk his green-eyed beauty to freeze.   
They were watching TV for a while, talking softly, until they did what they always inevitably ended up doing: touching each other. Harry’s hand drew lazy circles on Bill’s chest, tracing the lines of his tattoo.

Meanwhile, Bill’s hand wandered under the blanket from Harry’s shoulder over the swell of his ass to his cleft. Bill ran a few fingers up and down the cleft, while his boyfriend’s hand was now wandering over the redhead’s abs, tracing his hipbones.

  
For over half an hour, they continued touching each other not quite sexually, but not completely innocently either.

Absentmindedly, Bill was playing with the base of Harry’s butt plug, when his stomach growled.

  
“Hungry? “ Harry asked.

  
Bill nodded and before he could say anything, Harry’s stomach was growling too. Laughing, Bill said:

  
“You too apparently. “

  
Harry smiled softly and asked:

  
“How about I make us a quick lunch? “

  
“That sounds lovely. “

  
The two boyfriends kissed a bit, before Harry got up and went into the kitchen. Bill stayed in the living room for a few more minutes, staring at the ceiling and grinning goofily. He was just so happy with Harry. Then he followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, in case he needed help. But he didn’t: Harry was making some tomato soup and a few sandwiches.

  
But while he was stirring the soup, Harry wore an apron. And seeing Harry in only pink panties and an apron did things to Bill (and especially to his cock). Harry turned around, smiled at Bill and said:

  
“A few more minutes. “

  
Then he saw Bill’s throbbing, growing dick. Harry got rid of his apron and asked fondly:

  
“Again? “

  
The redhead walked over to Harry, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and smirked as he rested his hands on Harry’s ass possessively.

  
“That’s what happens when you’re dating the most gorgeous person in the world. “

  
Harry blushed, grinning.

  
“Well, the soup needs to simmer for a few minutes. “

  
Bill replied with a predatory grin:

  
“I’ll have to make the best out of the few minutes then. “

  
Quickly, he pulled off Harry’s panties and got rid of his butt plug. Then he lifted Harry up, placing him on the edge of the kitchen table. They made out heatedly as Bill entered Harry and quickly started to move. This time was no less frenzy than their fuck in the living room, yet it was more passionate and tender. They were staring into each other’s eyes all the time, being able to see the other’s eyes shining with lust, love and adoration.

  
Bill shagged Harry for over ten minutes, pounding into Harry’s willing body and thinking about how something as awesome as this would have never been possible with Fleur. After they had another breathtaking orgasm, they collapsed on the kitchen table: Harry lay bonelessly on his back, Bill on top of him.

  
“I love you. “

  
“Love you too baby girl. “

  
They were kissing softly for a few minutes, until Harry whined:

  
“Foooood. “

  
Bill chuckled and got up. After casting a few cleaning charms, Bill reheated the soup and brought two bowls of soup and the sandwiches into the living room. Harry followed him after inserting the butt plug once more and pulled on his panties again.  
After their tasty meal, both men felt quite full as we as tired from eating and their constant fucking. So they snuggled up on the couch, Bill spooning Harry under a blanket, and took a nap.

* * *

The two boyfriends woke up after two hours and Bill was obviously hard again. He flipped Harry onto his stomach and straddled him. Bill kissed Harry’s neck, shoulders and back, before running his talented hands over Harry, giving him a relaxing massage.

Eventually, Bill moved down to Harry’s ass:  
He pulled down the panties, until they were resting underneath Harry’s plumb ass. He spread the two cheeks, playing with the plug and coercing low moans out of Harry. Carefully, he pulled the sex toy out, watching fascinated how a bit of his cum trickled out of Harry. Bill pushed it into Harry again with his thumb, before kissing his whole.  
If Bill wouldn’t know that Harry was absolutely enjoying their sex, he’d feel bad: His boyfriend’s hole was red, puffy and gaping and looked really sensitive. Slowly, he tongued Harry’s entrance, as if he was making out with it. Slurping, he sucked his own cum out of Harry’s ass. Then he kissed the younger man, letting his cum flow into Harry’s mouth.

  
Harry made a pleased sound at the back of his throat as Bill’s cum hit his tongue, so after he was done feeding Harry his seed, Bill asked:

  
“Tastes good, princess? “

  
“Tastes amazing. “ Harry mumbled.

  
Grinning, Bill went back to Harry’s ass. He pressed his thumb against the muscle, which gave in very easily. After pulling out his thumb, Bill ran his tongue over Harry’s rim, before dipping it into Harry’s stretched hole. He moaned quietly as he tasted the sweet taste of his boyfriend’s hole as he was licking it out. Harry panted and moaned, pushing lazily back onto Bill’s tongue. The redhead stiffened his tongue, fucking Harry gently with it.

  
He didn’t know how long he was rimming Harry (he guessed it was about half an hour), but eventually Bill started jerking himself off. And after Harry came with a loud moan, walls clamping down on Bill’s tongue, the older man jerked himself off furiously.

  
“Harry... “ he moaned as he came, shooting the white, sticky substance all over Harry’s lower back, ass and open hole.

  
Bill collapsed on top of Harry, pressing him into the couch with his warm, strong body. After a few minutes, the redhead got up.

  
“Let’s take a shower princess. “

  
Harry just hummed. After the relaxing massage and amazing rim job, he just got, he felt too boneless and too satisfied to move. So, Bill picked up Harry, cradling him against his chest.

  
The redhead carried Harry into the bathroom, where the black-haired boy was placed into the shower, standing on his two shaky legs. But Bill was there with his arms around Harry, protecting him, so the younger one did not worry about slipping or falling. The older man turned on the water and after he made sure that it had a perfect temperature, he guided his boyfriend under the shower head.

  
For a few minutes, they just stood there, pressed against each other, letting the warm water flow over their bodies. Eventually, Bill grabbed Harry's peach shampoo and started to wash the younger man's hair, fingers running gently over his scalp. After a few minutes, Bill rinsed the soap out of his boyfriend's hair, before washing his own hair.

  
Before he could grab his boyfriend's body wash, Harry, who was looking more awake now, grabbed Bill's body wash. And after pouring something of it into his hand, he put the bottle in Bill's hand.

  
"Do you want me to wash you with my shower gel?" the redhead asked.

  
Harry nodded and mumbled shyly:

  
"I want to smell like you."

  
Bill looked down at his boyfriend, heart swelling with love. Sometime Harry said or did little things like this that made Bill fall in love with him all over again. Even though, Bill preferred it when Harry smelled like his own body wash products (most of them were floral or fruity, with some neutral ones) instead of smelling like the musky and spicy products Bill used, but it was insanely attractive that Harry wanted to smell like him. Because that meant he loved Bill so much that the redhead's smell comforted him.

  
They started to wash each other tenderly. Their hands were wandering over every inch of their boyfriend's body, covering it in soap. After a few minutes, when they both felt squeaky clean, Harry looked up at his boyfriend, with wide, green eyes.

  
"Fuck me, please?"

  
Bill grinned and captured Harry's mouth in a hot kiss, his cock fattening up against Harry's hip. His hands grabbed Harry's ass, soapy fingers dipping into his stretched hole. Bill played with his boyfriend's loose hole for a while, tongue roaming Harry's mouth. Then Harry turned around, bracing himself against the wall and presenting his gorgeous bubble butt. The older man grabbed the base of his erection and sunk into Harry slowly.

  
When he bottomed out, Bill had to pause for a moment, feeling almost overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of being inside Harry. Then he grabbed Harry's hips and started to thrust smoothly into Harry. Warm water was still falling down on them, making the slide of Bill's cock inside Harry even easier.

  
The redhead fucked Harry lazily for many minutes, enjoying his soft mewls. Eventually, Bill felt the familiar coil in his stomach that signalized that he was close. So, he reached around Harry and grabbed his boyfriend's cock, jerking him off in sync with his thrusts. Soon, they both came: Harry with a gasp, as if his orgasm surprised him, and Bill with a groan as he emptied his load into Harry.   
Bill pulled out of Harry, who then turned around.

  
"Let's get you clean again, you naughty little girl."

  
Harry just grinned.

  
A few minutes later, they were back in the living room, both males still naked. Sitting down on the couch, the two men soon started making out again. Harry straddled Bill, his hands running over his boyfriend's muscular torso, while Bill's hands were running up and down Harry's back. During the next few minutes, they just made out, nothing more, until Bill spread his boyfriend's ass cheeks, fingers ghosting over his hole.

  
"You're a good girl, aren’t you?"

  
Harry nodded.

  
"Yes, daddy."

  
Bill hummed pleased and kissed Harry. He stroked his dick to full hardness, before saying:

  
"I've got something here that only good girls get."

  
"Can I please have it, daddy? I have been so good for you. "

  
The redhead patted Harry's butt.

  
"Well, then sit on my cock, baby girl. Come on. "

  
Eagerly, Harry lifted himself up, before sitting down on Bill's erection. Groaning and gasping, he lowered himself onto the dick.

  
"Feels good?"

  
"Feels amazing."

  
Bill moved his legs up and down slightly, making Harry bounce on his cock. The black-haired man placed his hands on Bill's abs and started to move his body up and down. Moaning, he rolled his hips back, spearing himself onto his boyfriend’s dick.

  
Harry rode Bill for a few minutes silently, except for moaning and panting. But soon Bill started to talk, breathing heavily:

  
“Merlin, you feel so good. So perfect. I love you so much, baby girl. “

  
“I love you too daddy. “

  
“Such a good girl. My perfect princess. “

  
Harry moaned, riding Bill faster, cock throbbing as praise fell from Bill’s lips. The redhead repeated to call Harry affectionate names, making Harry feel all warm and fuzzy. When Harry was close, he wanted to grab his cock and jerk himself off. But Bill slapped his hand away.

  
“I want you to cum only from my cock. Can you do that for me baby girl? Cum only from my cock? “

  
The younger man nodded, moaning. He angled his hips so that his prostate was hit every time he went down onto Bill. Yet, Bill was the first to come: The hot tightness of Harry’s body was just too good.

  
“Fuck... So good. Harry. “ the redhead moaned.

  
His hips jerked upwards involuntarily as he shot his seed inside Harry, who continued to ride him through his orgasm. And when Harry felt his boyfriend’s hot, thick cum splattering against his velvety inner walls, he came too. Without touching himself, Harry came once more all over Bill.

  
When they came down from their high, Bill pressed his arms around Harry and kept him seated on his lap and cock. Harry snuggled into his boyfriend, burying his face into Bill’s neck. Together they took another nap, needing to recharge their batteries with Harry, warming his boyfriend’s dick.

  
After they woke up, Harry was horny again. He shifted his hips, rocking them slightly back and forth, making his boyfriend hard inside him. Bill moaned. He loved how insatiable Harry was sometimes. The older man flipped them over and thrust into Harry, throwing his head back.

  
The redhead was absolutely astonished by the feeling of Harry on his dick: All they did that day was fucking and Bill was almost constantly inside Harry. But the younger man was still maddening tight, walls clinging to Bill’s cock. Every time Bill moved into Harry, the black-haired man’s body tried to suck him deeper inside, while every time Bill moved out of Harry, his body was desperately trying to keep him in.  
Bill lifted Harry’s legs and placed them on his shoulders to get better access to Harry’s hole and in this position he was able to drive his erection deeper into Harry.

  
“My sweet little girl. You’re so tight for me. Make me feel so good. Love fucking your ass, baby girl. “

  
Harry just whined, trying to push back onto Bill. After that, it was quickly over. Harry could never last long when Bill was praising him. It just made him feel too good. And when Harry came, Bill came shortly afterwards. The noises Harry made while coming were just too arousing to hold back.

They cleaned themselves, before taking a small break, talking and watching old reruns of Friends. After an hour, Harry stood up and went to the bedroom, retrieving a book. Bill suddenly became horny and chased after him. So, they ended up shagging in their hallway on the floor.

Afterwards, Harry read his book, while Bill made them dinner. The two men had a nice romantic dinner, but shortly before they were done, when Bill looked up from his plate, Harry was gone. But Bill quickly found his boyfriend again, as Harry was under the table, in order to thank Bill for the nice dinner with a mind-blowing blowjob.

Harry and Bill cleaned the kitchen together then, before moving back into the living room. They cuddled on the couch again, watching the latest X-Men movie on Netflix. But Harry soon grew bored and started to make Bill hard again:

  
When Bill’s dick was completely hard once more, he wrapped his hand around it, slowly moving it up and down. Every time Harry reached the tip of Bill’s cock, he swiped his thumb over it, spreading the pre-cum Bill was leaking. Occasionally, he also fondled his boyfriend’s heavy, slightly hairy balls, rolling them in his hand.

  
Meanwhile, Bill just leaned back, panting and enjoyed the feeling of Harry’s small hand on his manhood. But after a few minutes, he wanted more. So, Bill nudged Harry’s head towards his erection and moaned when the younger man wrapped his lips around it.   
Harry alternated between deepthroating Bill and only suckling on the head of his erection. He also changed the speed of his head movements occasionally, so that Bill wasn’t able to know what he was doing next. His tongue swirled around the hard flesh in his mouth, drinking down every drop of pre-cum he got.

  
Bill closed his eyes feeling pleasured as Harry’s mouth worked his dick. His boyfriend had a very talented mouth and Bill enjoyed every last bit of it. Due to their maximum of sexual activity previously, it took Bill over half an hour to cum and by that time Harry’s jaw was aching. The older man didn’t give him any warnings, before he moaned and shot his semen down Harry’s throat. But the boy-who-lived was well-trained and well-practiced and he could swallow his boyfriend’s load without problems.

  
After Harry let go of his cock, Bill pulled him up and kissed him passionately.

  
“Good girl. “ he murmured, making Harry’s heart swell with pride.

They didn’t stay long in the living room after that. Soon, they retreated into the bedroom, where they made love softly, whispering declarations of love to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling sated, relaxed and extremely happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the next bonus chapter from the voting. It ranked 5th place with 7,5% of the votes. I hope you liked it.  
> The next bonus chapter will be for the 4th place (Oneshot 3). It will be posted on the 16th of July.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Only one story left now.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
